Blood Red Rose
by raventeller
Summary: Van Helsing never told Carl how he felt. Then Carl gets taken away by the one and only Dracula. Can this be love? Full Summery inside. Rating may go up!
1. So innocent

**Summery:** _Van Helsing never told Carl how he felt about him. But it's too late now to share his feelings when an old face appears, the one and only, Dracula. He take Carl to his castle, planning on wooing him and making him his for all eternity, but Carl refuses to take part in this. But the little friar can't hold out for long, Dracula's charms and looks are just too much! What will happen? Will Carl become his for all of time?  
_  
**Chapter 1**  
  
Carl glared at Van Helsing. He felt humiliated. How could he have been led on like this? Had he no heart?  
  
''How could you do this?'' Carl whispered in a deadly whisper. It wasn't like him at all. Carl is normally a timid creature, happy and kind. Who had taken the old Carl and replaced him with this evil being?  
  
''Carl, I do not like you that way. I do not love you.'' Van Helsing managed to say. It was like he didn't even care about him. He wasn't even looking at him. How can he be so cruel?  
  
''But you-'' Carl stopped. There was no point was there? Van Helsing wasn't the man he once though he was. He was a whore man, cruel and heartless. Looking to hurt someone or lead them on, just to watch them fall.  
  
Carl stormed past him, angry, but he couldn't help but keep the tears from flowing. They stained his innocent face. How could Van Helsing do this to him? Carl pushed open the large wooden door of their cabin in Transylvania, whimpering slightly and whispered without turning around,  
  
''I hate you.''

------------------------------------------  
  
Van Helsing sighed and sunk down onto the old coach, putting his face in his hands. Why did he mess it up? Carl just confessed his love to him, he was about to return it...and then suddenly he backed out like a little kid and told him he didn't like him in that way. Worse, he acted like he said the same thing every day, bored mono-tone, not even looking at Carl. Carl was heart broken. Then angry. Then finely, upset. But he still managed to tell him he hated him,  
  
''Oh Carl, what have I done to you? Don't worry, I'll make things better for us soon. I'll make it up to you.'' He vowed.

------------------------------------------  
  
Carl staggered out of the bar. He had only had a few drinks, but his innocent system was new to this sort of thing, and he couldn't really handle it either. Staggering down the alley's didn't scare him right now, but they normally would have if he had been paying closer attention, especially tonight.  
  
The dim lights weren't much help either, most of them were already out, (Candles) or just flickering in the cold wind. Carl normally never walked alone anywhere. It wasn't because people weren't kind here, normally they greeted him happily or smiled as he walked by, but Carl never really did feel safe.  
  
''I (hic) have to gets more (hic) drunk more (hic) often...'' Carl slurred. He staggered to the right, then the left, finely giggling and slumping down against a wall,  
  
''What have (hic) you done to (hic) me Van Helsing?'' Carl swayed, no longer giggling, but crying. Carl cried for a while, murmuring about nothing and everything that had gone wrong in his life. Nobody was there to sympathise or take pity on this poor creature. Nobody. But Dracula.

------------------------------------------  
  
Dracula watched as Carl cried. Shaking his head, he whispered,  
  
''What has that big Van Helsing done to you?'' He stepped out of the dark and kneeled down next to Carl, Carl didn't seem to notice who is was, and continued crying. Dracula sighed, taking pity on the poor friar and shook his head. He raised his hand and smacked his across the head. Carl fell un- conscious against Dracula.  
  
''Don't worry Carl, my dear Carl, I shall help you get over this and make it all better for you.'' He whispered into the friars ear. He gracefully lifted Carl like a newly wed, making sure his head was resting on his shoulder, and walked down the cold and wet streets, of Transylvania.

-------------------------------------------  
  
Carl slept in a large bed with silk and satin sheets, deep red, wrapped around his body. Making sure he was warm, comfortable and had everything he needed, Dracula sat in the darkened corner watching Carl sleep,  
  
''He's so small....'' Dracula whispered to himself, looking at Carl, with no emotion in his eyes or in his voice.  
  
''He's so timid....'' Dracula whispered once again, this time his voice softened.  
  
''He's so innocent...,'' He voice changed to a more sly tone, ''I can change that.''  
  
Carl stirred and sat up straight when he noticed his surroundings.

----------------------------------------  
  
Hey! That was my first chapter of my new story! I need idea's for names and how did Dracula get back? I'm open for ideas and flamers are welcome! Just give me ideas! Tell me if I should continue in certain directions, and if you need more detail, I'm trying really hard with this one, to get the plotline to last, okay? Thank you for reading my first chapter and I hope you continue reading! Love ya all!  
  
_Mouse_


	2. Drink it

**Chapter 2**  
  
Carl stirred and sat up straight when he realised he wasn't in his room any more. He soon regretted it when a sharp pain panged into his skull. He fell back, holding onto his forehead, a pained look on his head,  
  
''Owww...What did I do last night? Pound my head on a lamp post?'' He groaned,  
  
''Almost right.'' A voice mocked. It sent shivers up his spine; he never wanted to hear that voice again. Dracula. He was back. But how? Maybe he was dreaming...  
  
Dracula emerged from the corner, still charming and good looking. The face that had haunted Carl's dreams. Not in a bad way. Just the way Monks would highly disapprove of. Carl often had to awake early and rinse out his sheets after having these dreams, before Van Helsing awoke and saw the mess.  
  
''I'm dead. I have gone to hell. God has abandoned me. I knew Van Helsing would get me to hell somehow.'' Carl sat up, leaning as far back as he could, leaning against the head board.  
  
''Now now, Carl, is that any way to thank me?'' Dracula smirked, walking towards the end of Carl's bed. Carl tried to get further back, and pointed an accusing finger at him,  
  
''You're dead! Van Helsing killed-'' Carls shaken accusing was cut off when Dracula held up his hand shaking his head in a pitying way,  
  
''Now now. Do not bring up our...unusual past. Do you want me to take care of that pain, my dear Carl?'' Dracula's voice could cut glass, but at the same time, it brought lit to the room. Carl gaped at him, his mouth opening and shutting, looking like a goldfish. Dracula walked slowly, but chillingly towards him, like a feline stalking its prey.  
  
''Don't come any closer! I-I-um...I'm vicious when backed into a corner!'' Carl stuttered, desperate.  
  
''The entire better...'' Dracula laughed, circling the bed, and started walking to the head of the bed, where Carl was sat, slowly.  
  
Carl's breathing began to speed up, scared stiff; he couldn't move his eyes darted around the room for ANYTHING! His eyes landed on the door, which was the other end of the bed, AWAY from Dracula.  
  
Carl dived to the door, but Dracula was too quick. Carl tumbled out of the bed and somehow into Dracula. Carl was frozen, scared and somehow...at peace. Dracula seemed to sense his panic from his heart beat and his hand travelled down his back and back up, as I trying to comfort Carl.  
  
''There, there. No need to be frightened of me, I don't bite...hard...'' Dracula attempted to sooth the shaking friar, but to no prevail. Carl soon passed out from the pounding head ache, while Dracula lay him down and examined the bit marks on his neck, claiming him his.  
  
''don't worry, when you awake, you will be as I am.'' Dracula smiled cruelly, then added, ''Oh dear, we WILL have to get you out those holy clothes, won't we? We don't want them burning your precious skin, do we now?'' Dracula smiled deepened and he reached out to undo the brown smock.  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
Van Helsing was worried. More worried than he could remember ever being. Carl had not returned last night nor did he this morning. He left around 7, and it was reaching 9. Where in the world could e be?  
  
''Don't worry Carl, I'm coming.'' Van Helsing whispered as he left the cabin, in search for his favourite Friar.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
Carl awoke once more, hoping it was just a dream, in darkness. He sat up, and realised he was naked. Quickly pulling the covers around him, he moved the curtains around his bed and shot back yelling in pain. The sun...it felt like it was burning his skin off, what was happening? Oh no...  
  
''No...No! No! I'm a friar! This cannot be happening! Noo.'' Carl sunk backwards when he realised what Dracula must have done to him. He was....No. There had to be another way! Dracula wouldn't want a stupid little thing like him.  
  
Nobody does, He thought back to Van Helsing. He grabbed the silk sheet around him and began tearing them into shreds, ripping the pillows so goose feathers floated around him and screaming in angst. This continued until the bed was just scraps of sheets and feathers. Carl sat back panting, furious. Any thought of Van Helsing was soon vanished by Dracula entering the room and shutting the long thick curtains in the room,  
  
''I heard you were awake.'' Dracula smiled. Carl glared at him,  
  
''What have you done to me?!'' Carl demanded, though scared of the truth.  
  
''I have...made you one like me.'' Dracula smiled as he spoke in his thick accent. Carl shrunk back, getting smaller by the second. He was...UN dead...  
  
''How did you get back?'' Carl finely asked, Dracula raised his eyebrow,  
  
''I thought you would be able to work it out, you are a smart friar after all, well, if you must know, I dealt with the devil one more and was able to return.'' He laughed and sat down on Carl bed, Carl shifted so he wasn't closer to Dracula than he had to be,  
  
''Stay away from me! Satan's spawn!'' Carl cursed at him, trembling.  
  
''Oh, I'm so much more than that...'' His eyes trailed down Carls pale chest, then lower...Just at that moment Carl realised he was naked. Carl quickly realised he had nothing to cover himself with because he had ripped everything up.  
  
''I...erm...I...'' Carl trailed off and turned around trying to cover himself from the leaches prying eyes,  
  
''You have nothing to be ashamed of, little friar...'' Dracula somehow seemed dazed, yet charming at once, but Carl ignored him,  
  
''Could you please leave me alone?'' Carl mumbled, looking down at his hands,  
  
''Of coarse. You shall find that there are clothes to fit you in the wardrobe.'' Dracula informed him smiling and left him.  
  
Carl scrambled off the bed and over to the large wooden wardrobe. Cravings of birds and other animals decorated the wood, but Carl took no notice and pulled the doors open. Carl looked for something he could wear but realised something,  
  
''Black. Black! BLACK! And...it's all what Dracula wears. He expects me to wear HIS clothes? God, why have you done this to me? I said my prayers every night, I was always careful to follow your rule, I never sinned....much, so why have you abandoned me?'' He quickly pulled on the only clothes that looked least like what Dracula wore and sighed deeply, this is going to be a LONG after life...  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
''So he left last night around 11?'' Van Helsing questioned the bar man behind the bar. Van Helsing was in one of Carl's least favourite places, a bar. But Carl had been here. And left to return home, and never managed to get home. _What had happened? Maybe he got lost...no, that can't be right,_ Van Helsing searched his mind for ideas of Carl's whereabouts,  
  
_Maybe he left to go home...no, he had no transport and Carls scared of the travellers he would meet. Maybe he fell asleep? No, there has to be to it, Carl is not a drunk!  
_  
''He was drunk son, I told him to leave before a fight broke out. He's a good one, upset about something. Did ye' two argue?'' The bar man eyed him up, Van Helsing sighed and turned to leave the bar but said under his breath,  
  
''I broke his heart.'' He left, Carl was missing, and it was all thanks to him.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Carl refused any drink of blood Dracula brought him. They were all in small crystal wine glasses, but Carl always threw them straight back at him, refusing to drink any ''Devil wine'' as he called it. Dracula just smiled in amusement at Carls little display, and sipped his ''Devil wine'' as if it was water. As is there is nothing wrong with drinking it.  
  
''You will soon turn weak, Carl, you must drink it.'' Dracula said every time Carl threw it at him. It never hit him though; he always stepped out of the way with such grace as if...he were dancing.  
  
''I will never drink blood!'' Carl replied, anger fuming inside him.  
  
''Tsk, tsk, my little Carl. If I had known you were a stubborn I would have gone with a different method...'' Dracula smiled, walking towards him.  
  
''And w-what's that?'' Carl did not like the look in his eyes, all of a sudden Dracula had grasped Carl and was forcing the blood down his throat, so there wasn't much options for Carl, there was  
  
_Drink it  
  
Don't drink it and drown in it  
  
Try and push Dracula away...and fail_  
  
Carl decided that 'A' was the best option, so he allowed himself to drink it. For the first time in his stay at Dracula's castle....he felt at peace.  
  
**Authors note: No, this I not the end, so don't get your hopes up. So...please leave a review after the tone....Beep?**


	3. Dinner Time!

**Chapter 3**  
  
Carl grabbed the glass from Dracula's hands and drained it. Dracula watched in amusement, knowing he would react so strongly to it. Carls eyes...they changed for the few seconds of his meal, from the soft warm brown eyes (What colour are they?!) to icy blue.  
  
''Enjoying your meal?'' Dracula's voice seemed to halt Carl. His eyes softened once more and his breathing calmed down, he turned round and noticed Dracula standing there with that –oh-so-annoying-smirk on his face. He felt anger bubbling up inside him, he gripped onto the glass too tight, it shattered into a thousand pieces, cutting into Carls hand, Carl gasped from the pain and gripped onto his hand,  
  
''Carl! You stupid little friar!'' Dracula gripped hold of his hand and quickly healed it. A tingling sensation came over his hand before the wounds healed themselves.  
  
''Hey-I thought I couldn't be hurt...'' Carl moaned, releasing himself from Dracula's grip.  
  
''You're still weak.'' Dracula said plainly, not looking him in the eyes, but staring at him blindly, with desire in his eyes,  
  
''Oh...I don't have to drink blood from a person, do I?'' Carl asked nervously, he hated Dracula, but he had to get the basics.  
  
''You will soon enough...'' Dracula still stared blankly at him,  
  
''No way, you can't make me do that! I can't kill or drink from an innocent person!'' Carl stumbled back,  
  
''What do you think you just drank? Rat blood? Any way, you still have some human emotions, annoying little things like...oh what's it called? Oh yes ''Happiness'' and...''love'', you know, but they will soon fade... '' Dracula trailed off once again,  
  
''Is there anything I have to know about being a....leach?'' Carl asked, staring at his hands.  
  
''Why does everybody think we are leaches?'' Dracula glared at him,  
  
''Because you are! And is there anything I need to know?'' Carl accused, but asked,  
  
''Yes. When you suck blood, you have to before the heart stop, or death will suck you in and you die, clear?'' Dracula responded,  
  
''How to I know when the heart stops?'' Carl looked up puzzled,  
  
''Just a lucky guess.'' Dracula smiled charmingly at him. Carl gulped.

''But...what if I get it wrong?'' Carl managed to say,

''Like I said, death would you suck you in.'' Dracula laughed, then he shouted for someone ''VINCE! BRING ME MY DINNER!''

A small man hobbled in, dragging a woman by some ropes that where tied around the wrists. She was struggling, but Vince brough her in and left the poor lady with Dracula, the king of leaches.

''Now, watch and learn.'' Dracula grabbed the woman, and before she had time to react, his fangs grew and sunk into her neck. On his face was a mask of pure pleasure. After a few seconds he dropped her on the ground and turned to Carl,

''Respect your prey!'' He smiled, before kicking the dead woman.   
  
Sorry for the short chapter, but I have to work on other stuff. I hope you liked it. I know, it's kinda crap, well all my work sucks and bites! Ahahahaha! Oh, an I would like to thank The WishMasters and Verona Dracula for reviewing. I read your stories but I cant review because my computer freezes! SORRY! Oh, and I know I used soe things from other films, DONT HURT ME!


	4. To Kiss or Not to Kiss?

Chapter 4

''Carl....where are you?'' Van Helsing said desperately into the air, only the wind could hear him, not Carl. How could he have done this to that innocent friar. He basicaly pushed him into deaths arms.

-----------------------------

Carl shivered. Dracula had just killed some girl because he was hungry? No...that wasnt right!

''Now, my dear Carl, we have to- Carl?'' Dracula looked around, but the friar was not in sight. Where was he? Oh... He looked down and there was Carl, lying unconsious on the floor,

''So innocent and in need of care...you cannot survive on your own. That is why I am here.'' Dracula said, while lifting Carl as if he was weightless and placing him carefully on the bed. Carl stirred because of the movement and shot up straight,

''Aghh! Get away from me! Get away!!! Van! VAN! HELP!'' Carl shouted deperately, forgetting what had just happened to him moments ago, Dracula sighed and gently pushed him back wards and whispering soothingly, Carl stared up at him, his eyes frightened but entrancing.

Dracula leaned in....

TBC

Yeah, I know, short chapter. But my computer is broken for the time being and I had to use one in the libary! So I thought, short chapter better than no chapter, eh? My computer will be fixed by next weeks, so keep those reveiws coming in! thank you!


	5. Why deny it?

Chapter 5

Dracula leaned in towards Carls face, those deep eyes, that soft skin...those lips. Dracula could not resist he reached out his hand cupping the side of Carls face and pulling him in before he pressed his lips against his.

Carls eyes widened (if possible) even wider. Carl struggled for a moment but Dracula kept a firm grip on him, keeping him from escaping. Dracula felt him go more at ease and took advantage by deepening the kiss, and pulling Carl forward, pressing his chest against his and rubbing his hand up his back. At long last he let go and straightened himself out,

''What – gasp – was – pant – that all – pant- about?'' Carl stuttered, trying to catch his breath,

''What ever do you mean dear friar?'' Dracula said, locking eyes in a challenging way,

''You kissed me! What was that kiss all about?'' Carl accused, pointing at him, wiping his mouth trying to get rid of the taste of...something he liked, as much as he didn't want to admit it, he had to.

''What kiss? I think this hunger is going to your head!'' Dracula laughed.

''YOU KISSED ME! YOU **_K-I-S-S-E-D _**MOI!'' Carl yelled pointing as Dracula, then at himself. Dracula simply laughed and turned and left the room, taking long strides.

Carl sat frozen staring at the door of which Dracula had just left through. What had just happened? He knew that he hadn't dreamt it...or did he? If he did, he had just made a total fool of himself ! But he couldn't think of something so vile yet so...nice! What had just happened?

Why did Dracula deny it then? HE KISSED HIM! But then... Oh what?! This is not happening! Van Helsing! Help me!

Sorry about the short chapter and hold back, I will try and update as soon as I can as long as I get nice reviews from EVERYBODY! (Holds up evil blue squirrel with rabies) Or else.... Now, I just want to say a few thanks to everybody really!

Pineappleice: Hey! Thanks for the review and I know, I am being totally unfair to Van Helsing. Sorry I never involved him in this chapter, but I will next chapter!

Verona Dracula: Sorry!!! OMG! You were gone? How could you leave me with those other freaks who review me! They will hunt me down without your protection!!!

The Wishmasters: Hi! Yer, damn the broken computer! Why does my stuff always break ï 


	6. I can fly! Not

Dracula laughed as he walked down the corridor of his castle. He was playing mind games with the ex-friar and he was enjoying it greatly. How could his plan fail? It was full proof! Soon, Carl would stand beside him against Van Helsing. Too bad Carl still has feelings for that ogre! He will have to make him change his mind, won't he?

''Yes, Carl, you shall soon see Gabriel in a whole new light...'' He laughed and disapeared.

---

''Must get out! Must warn Van Helsing! He is back!'' Carl panted, running around the room like an idiot, not making any sense to anybody at all. If anybody was in the room anyway. He had to warn him, he had to get him to leave and take him with him! No way was he staying here with that leach!

But that kiss...was it real? It felt too good tobe true though, but... Dracula would have told him he had passed out wouldnt he? No, that vermon was too cruel to do anything for him! Grr...

But how am I going to get out of here? Carl thought to himself. True, the room isnt locked and outsdie looks pretty dark not, but maybe Dracula has a plan to make me think that he trusts me... But maybe he does? But then again, maybe he doesnt!

---

''CARL??!!! CAR-LLLLL???!!!!!'' Van Helsing was getting distressed. Where the heck is Carl? His poor wee Carl... He looked towards the ''so called empty'' castle. No, Carl wouldnt have gone up there, would he? He's too scared to go anywhere alone. But then again, Carl went to a bar on his own, and Carl got drunk on his own, so why shouldnt Carl go up to a big spooky castle on his own? Oh no..

''Dont worry Carl...I'm coming.'' He whispered, watching his breath float into the cold air. Little did he know, somebody else had other plans....

----

Carl had planned how he would get out. He would fly. All vampires fly, right? So could he!

Climbing up onto the window seat, Carl began to lose his cool, he just remembered, he doesnt like heights, thats in his list of things that frighten him.

''I Have ot get over it, Van Helsing needs me!'' And with that he pushed open the window and jumped,

''I can fly!!!'' But how wrong he was...

----

Finally, an update! Yay! Anyway, thanks to all my reveiwers who kept waiting for me! I love you all!!! And leave a Review and Carl doesnt get hurt! holds water pistol up to Carls head

Carl: Please! Dont let her hurt me! Water is on my list of things that frighten me! Please....just leave a review!

You heard the man, now REVIEW!!


	7. Feeling STUPID

Carl screamed as he fell towards the jagged rocks below,

''GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!! MOMMAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!"

He sounded like a complete idiot but he wasn't caring because he was about to hit rock bottom anyway...literally. And then, when all seemed lost,

''Hello Carl.'' An uncannily calm voice said. Carl turned around and saw...

"DRACULA?!"

Yes, the leech prince was falling beside him, in a sitting postion, looking non-too bothered about the fact they were about to meet their dooms.

"What are you up to then, little friar?" he asked though it was pretty obvious.

"I'm TRYING to escape from you, you stupid leech!!"

''Oh don't use that word, its ugly! And it certainly does not describe me! And just for that comment, I am not going to save you.''

''But- please! I'm going to die if I hit the ground!''

''But you're already dead you idiot! You silly sod.''

''But then, it will hurt!''

''Well, of course. But you won't die!''

''I don't wanna be in pain! I'm allergic to it!''

''You're allergic to reality.''

''What's that supposed to mean?!'' But the leech king had already gone.

''I'm doomed. Hey. how come I havent hit the -'' Splat. He hit - porridge? PORRIDGE?

Carl awoke feeling very confused. Well that was an odd dream. He noticed Dracula sitting in the corner staring at him.

''What happened?'' Carl asked faintly. He probably fell out the top floor window, and theres like 16 floor and it was incredible that he actually survived!

'' You fell out the ground floor window and knocked yourself out, once again.'' Dracula said with a smirk. Carls face turned redder than a beetroot.

---

Well, that's a weird and pointless chapter, but I hope you laughed... you did laugh. Now, review, or Carl has to eat all that porridge he fell into. And it's in his list of things that frighten him! And its... MINT flavour!

Audience: EEEWWWW! MINGING!

Yes, revolting. Now, review, or the oatmeal goes down Carls throat!

Carl: NoOoOoOoOo! You can't do that to me, I'm the main character! Everybody loves me!!! I cant die so soon!

Mouseisi: for once you have a point....i'll make you die some other time.

Carl: phew...i mean, OH NO!


	8. I'm A Vampire

Carl awoke tangeled in sheets and pillows. He sat up fast and his vision cleared. He wasnt in a giant mass of mint porrigde, he was in his bed, in his room, in his - well, Draculas castle. Maybe he would never get out of here. Maybe only his dreams could take him away from here. Maybe Van Helsing wasn't even looking for him. Maybe he was happy he was gone.

''Or maybe he is looking for me...'' He mumbled before struggling out of bed. He saw that Dracula was sitting on a big red chair in the corner smiling smuggly.

''Well, you have awoken.'' He laughed at him in mock.

''What happened? I jumped from a window. I must have fallen 6 stories or something? How am I still alive? How come I am't spaltered on the ground? Or in pudding?'' Carl questioned angerily.

''You fell out the ground storie window, well, tripped really, and hit your head and knocked yourself out. You seem to have a knack for being in deep sleeps, dont you? It isall you do.'' Dracula smiled as the sotry amused him greatly.

''...'' Carl stared at him for a moment before stalking out the room, and didnt hear Dracula call out,

''You might want to put some clothes on!!!''

''Ok...why am I here? Carl wouldnt even dare to go up there, it's creepy, and empty!'' Van Helsing mumbled to him self, annoyed at getting his clean boots dirty and the whoel fact that Carl was missing, ''Well...I may as well try, I was the one who made this mess...''

He was almost to the top of the hill, and it was pitch black, but he had to keep trying. Carl could be in there, hurt or just plain confused, but he had to find him

Carl had realised his nakednes now. He now had dressed and was wandering. This place was boring. How could he spend enternity in here, if he had nothing to do? He was crawling the walls with boredom. Literaly.

Just then a crash was heard. Carl jumped up and looked around. Nobody was there. It had come from the ground floor. He stepped carefully down the stone steps, protecting himself with a vase he had found. Some help it would be if it was a huge monster. Oh well.

He tiptoed down the cold hallway and caught a glimpse of the monster. It didnt look that big, but none the less, he kept hold of the vase.

Edging closer, he saw what it was -

''VAN HELSING?'' Carl gasped and dropped the vase, and stared at him.

''CARL???!!!! I FOUND YOU!!!'' He smiled and wrapped his arms around Carl tightly, before putting him down.

''Hi...'' Carl looked down at the ground and then back up at Van Helsing. He had a worried look in his eye..

''You've changed...alot.'' Van Helsing's eyebrows knited together in confusion. How could somebody changed so much in a few days??

''I have??'' Carl knew he had, but he didnt want to act like he knew it.

''Yes...you look like death itself! But still, you're here!'' He smiled and put his hand on Carls shoulder, and was surprised when Carl shrugged it off.

''I'm not the same Carl you remember. I've changed...alot.'' Carl whispered.

''Of course, but you're still my friend.''

''I'm a vampire.''

**OHOHOHOHOHHOHO! Arent I evil??? Find out what happens next!!!**


	9. Trouble

**Sorry about the delay, but my computer is broken so I have to use the bloody library computer. FORGIVE ME!**

* * *

The moment the words left his lips, he instantly regretted it. Van Helsing's eyes turned sort of glassy and it seemed like time stood still, only, it didn't. Neither of them spoke for a moment, until Van Helsing managed to stutter,

''H-how?'' Carl looked down, none of this seemed real, maybe he would wake up, just like his pudding dream, yet, he was still there, in the dark hallway, standing in front of a disbelieving man.

''The night I left, I went to the bar, when I left I stumbled into an alley way. When I woke up I was here. Dracula was too. I don't know what happened really, but I've summed it up that he made a deal with the devil once again and now that his brides are dust, he needed a new companion. For some odd reason, he chose me.'' He said this while staring straight past Van Helsing, not daring to see the crumbled look in his eyes or the way he stared at Carl, as if it was his fault.

''This is my fault. I shouldn't have hurt you.'' He whispered. He should have just told Carl his feeling instead of looknig at him as if he disgusted him. When really, he could make him walk on air.

''It's not your fault. But there's nothing we can do now. It's done. You better leave...'' He trailed off as he saw a dark figure standing behind Van Helsing. Of course, it was Dracula. He smiled.

''Well, what's this? A little get together?'' Van Helsing spun round.

''Why have you done this to Carl? What has he done to you?'' He demanded. Dracula looked over to Carl and hissed,

''He denied me.''

* * *

**Hehehe! What is this? Do Carl and Dracula have a history togather? Or was this something we didn't see in the movie? Well, you'll just have to tune in next time! Or Carl gets it.**

**Carl: What have I done to deserve this? wails like the big baby that he is**

**Because I like ya! Hugs Carl**

**Dracula: Hey hey hey, hands off my man candy! grabs Carl**

**Van Helsing: DON'T WORRY CARL! I WILL SAVE YOU!**

**distant music**

**Van Helsing: OH OH OH! ICE CREAM! runs over to mouse hodling out hands PLEASE!**

**Fine, ok. hands money, and Van Helsing runs away after ice cream van**

**Carl: Well that's just great! The only way you can save me is to review!**


	10. The story that shall never be told

**Hello! Guess who's back! Yes! ME! And I have ice cream! **

**Van Helsing: OH! OH! ICE CREAM! (Jumps around like a mad person) **

**Carl: You are so stupid sometimes! **

**No, he's stupd! (Inside joke) **

**Dracula: Can we get back to my situation? **

**Ok! Here's my new chapter! ENJOY! **

**Van Helsing: (Jumps up and steals ice cream) **

**Dracula: Why do I have to work with these idiots? **

**3 Wives: Hey! WE'RE NOT IDIOTS! **

**Dracula: Well, I'm not working with you am I? **

**Okay….enough of that…. **

''I did what!'' Carl squealed like a baby pig in distress.

''You heard me you little vegetarian!'' Dracula snarled. Carl stiffened without even really knowing why, that was a great insult to vampires everywhere! And even though he didn't actually know that it still affected him. Shows you how sensitive he is…

''Carl, what the hell is this leech talking about?" Van Helsing demand

"Stop calling me that!" Dracula yelled

"Come on Carl; tell me what the leech…"

"STOP IT!"

"…is talking about?"

Carl had no idea what Dracula meant. He denied him? When? Of what?

"Explain what you're talking about before I drive another stake into that empty space where your heart used to be!" Van Helsing demanded.

"Stakes will do nothing to me Gabriel but I will explain nonetheless," came the cool reply from the vampire king.

''don't call me that! You make me sound like a friggin' girl.''

''Hey! I CALL YOU GABRIEL!'' Carl protested.

He was ignored.

'' Tell me how Carl 'denied you'," the monster-hunter hissed.

" I was trying but you cut me off!" Dracula said with ''some'' annoyance.

''SHUT UP AND TELL THE STORY!"

"You cut me off again!''

"I love stories!" Carl squealed like a pig again, only this time it was happy.

"SHUT UP CARL!'' They both yelled at him.

"DON'T YOU DARE TELL CARL TO SHUT UP!" Van Helsing roared.

"You said it as well!"

"Yeah but I'm his friend!"

"Oh yeah, his friend…WHO REJECTED HIM!"

''Hey! THIS STORY IS ABOUT ME ANYWAY!" Carl yelled, but turned around to storm off. He tripped.

"Well if both of you imbeciles would keep quiet, I will tell the story," Dracula said, "it all began…."

**Me: Well that was pointless. **

**Me's friend who 'helped' with chapter: was not! **

**Me: Fine! It was the best chapter ever! **

**Friend: man, one minute you're depressed, the next you're full of yourself! Make up your mind! **

**Me: fine, I'll just go hug Carl! **

**Friend: FINE! I'll go steal Van Helsing's ice-cream. (smiles evilly) he hates it when I do that. **

**Dracula: How come I didn't get to talk? **

**Me and Friend: You just did! **

**Dracula: OTAY **

**Me: Forget Carl, I'm hugging you! **

**Dracula: That's it, I'm calling my agent. **

**Friend: THAT'S ME! **

**Me: YOU! You're the person who forced him into this story? …..THANK YOU! **

**Friend: **


	11. The story

Chapter whatever I'm on…

''It began when I a fresh, young vampire. I thought I had everything, women, looks, and eternal life. But then I saw you Carl, you. You ruined everything. Why did you appear? Anyway, I saw you, it was dark and I strolled over, being the gentlemen I was, and walked with you, had a light conversation, but I was enchanted by you. We met again, and again, yet you always wondered, why was it at night? I told you I worked all day, and you bought it.

Then we began courting. It was frowned upon, but I loved you, and I think you felt the same way… I decided to tell you. I was worried you'd take it hard, but you agreed that we should spend eternity together. It never happened. It didn't work the way we planned. For some reason, I couldn't make you whole, like me. I failed. You are eternal Carl, but not a vampire. I remember the way you staggered away from me, yelling I was a monster, I erased your memory… I could not bear to see you in so much pain. I had to help you. So I stayed away from you. And your memory is refreshed every 70 years or so… that is how you do not remember. Forgive me…''

Dracula looked down, and then stared at the wall, past Carl. Carl stood stunned. He was always eternal? This was too weird, even for him. Maybe this explains why he can't remember being a kid... He always had just thought he had hit his head really hard… Maybe he had and this was all just a dream…

''YOU'RE A LIAR!'' Van Helsing shouted, pointing at Dracula. He had to be lying, right?

''I wish I was lying. But I'm not. I'm telling nothing but the truth, though it ''pains'' me to do so.''

End chapter! What did you think? Leave reviews!

Carl: So I'm like, as old as Van Helsing and Dracula?

Yip! Isn't that cool?

Carl: NO (Runs away crying) I'm young! I'm beautiful! Unlike Van Helsing and the leech king!

Dracula: For the last bloody time, I am not a leech. See this face? It's too pretty to be a leech?

Van: I agree, he's way to pretty.

Dracula: Thank you.


	12. Loop Hole?

Chapter 12

Van Helsing didn't know what to do. He stared at the wall behind Dracula. His best friend was a vampire, and basically always had been? This wasn't how it was supposed to happen. He was supposed to save Carl, like he always did. He was supposed to protect Carl, like he vowed he would. He promised he would make sure nothing bad would ever happen to his friend. He had failed. Or had he? He wasn't sure. He thought about all the times Carl had been in danger and how he always managed to pull through and sometimes, help Van Helsing pull through. After Anna died, Van Helsing had sworn he would never let anything happen to Carl. He had failed.

''Carl…'' Van Helsing started, but trailed off. He didn't know what to say. He had so much to say, but then, he had nothing to say. He bowed his head instead.

Carl was deep in thought. This would explain why he couldn't remember his childhood. He had always thought he had been dropped on his head or something. But it turned out … his head was fine. Or was it? Was this just a dream? Hopefully. He pinched himself, it hurt. He looked at Dracula. He saw, for a spilt second, what he thought was, sympathy. But it couldn't have been. Dracula was as cold as ice. He felt nothing. He must be lying, mustn't he?

''You're lying. You're trying to trick us into some plan or plot? Aren't you?'' Carl tried to sound strong, but he just sounded as if he was begging, pleading for it to be a trick.

''I sometimes wish I was. Why do you think I turned you into a vampire if this was just a trick? For my own fun? Wait..'' Dracula knew there was only one way out of this…

Carl sank to the ground, and cradled his head in his hands, groaning. He had had a fling with the leach! This wasn't happening…

''Carl…there's going to be a cure, there's going to be another way. When I was a werewolf, remember? There was a cure… when you got food poisoning from the ''All you can eat'' there was a cure. There always is a loop hole or something.'' Van Helsing said, turning to Carl. He wasn't sure of this conclusion, but he prayed.

''… Carl … he's right. There is a loop, but …'' Dracula whispered.

* * *

Sorry it took me so long to update. I got lazy. But then I realised, I have readers. Oh my god… the next chapter is going to kill me…. It's gonna make me cry!

Carl: What happens? Am I going to turn back into a human?

You'll have to wait Carl. It's not going to be a happy experience…

Dracula: Am I going to get the friar into bed?

Hey, this isn't an ADULT story! Keep your pants on.

Dracula: But I don't wanna!

Well I can make you.

Dracula: No you can't. My pants have a mind of their own.

sigh I suppose you're right. Well in this story, your pants stay up, got it!

Dracula: Fine miss bossy.

(Van Helsing walks in covered in ice cream)

Van Helsing: What'd I miss?


	13. Simple

Chapter 13 (Unlucky!)

Carl listened to Dracula say the words. Carl felt relief, he could be human again. Dracula's face was blank, no expression, not even anger. Carl wondered what the loop was, maybe …

''What's the loop?'' Van Helsing questioned.

''Well... If Carl kills his master, he becomes human once again, as the curse is lifted.'' Dracula said slowly. Carl suddenly knew it was a losing battle. Dracula wouldn't let him kill him, not by a long shot. Besides, Dracula was the strongest vampire in history, and the original, if he killed him, people would think him a hero, when really he was a coward. He already hated this situation.

''Well, that's easy isn't it? You've got nobody in your life, nobody cares if you're here or not, more or less, you're completely alone, aren't you? So let Carl drive a stake through your heart, and problem solved.'' Van Helsing smiled, being his normal, not thinking of others, self.

''Thanks for reminding me!'' Dracula snarled, and stormed out of the hall. Carl felt the need to go after him, but that was quickly washed away but Van Helsing grabbing his shoulder,

''It's simple, isn't it? All you do will be kill him; you can handle it, right? If not, I'll do it.'' Van Helsing seemed to think it was that simple, when Carl knew it wasn't. Things that involved vampires were never simple.

- (Somewhere At the Cold Dark Forgotten Part of the Castle) –

Dracula's claws grabbed at curtains, tapestries, anything in his reach. He howled, grabbing and pulling everything, tearing the room apart. His head felt like it was splitting, and his chest felt pain he'd never felt, not for a long time. He let out an ear piercing scream, and started throwing himself around the room, crashing into the cold hard walls, the wounds he received from it healed instantly. His claws reached up to his own face, and he pushed the steel like nails into his own perfect face, and pulled them downwards.

'Pain. Pain. It's all I ever feel when it comes to him!' His mind screamed at him. He knew it was true. He no longer wished to exist. He wished he could just throw himself out the window, and instead of transforming, and letting his wings glide him to safety, and even if he didn't, he would survive. He hated everything, everybody … except Carl. He couldn't hate him. He … loved him.

-

Hey, sorry for the long wait. My computer crashed. I am so sorry! Anyway, I will be doing long chapters next, but I hope you liked this chapter, leave a review.

Dracula: About BLOODY time you updated!

Hey … leave me alone.

Dracula: No, it pisses me off that while you're computer was broken, I had to stand around with tweedle dum and tweedle dee! PLAYING PING PONG!

Van Helsing: Hey, ping pong was fun …

Dracula: No it wasn't! Look, I am not putting up with this ANY longer!

What do you mean … ?

Dracula: I hate you. I've always hated you. I'm going HOME!

Haha! You can't! I paid good money for you, this is your home now!

Dracula: … I hate you guys, I hate you guys so very very much. Words cannot express how much I hate you guys.


	14. Discussion

Chapter 14

''That wasn't a very clever thing to say.'' Carl sighed, looking at Van Helsing whose face suddenly changed from proud to shameful.

''Well, I was just trying to say it as it is…'' Van said, gesturing around to the cold dark castle.

''Well, he's my only hope, isn't he? You shouldn't be going making him angry, he might tear me to shreds or something when I'm sleeping.'' Carl said, gulping slightly at the thought. That would be horrible, going to sleep in one piece, then waking up as little shreds.

''I don't think he would do, considering that story he told us.'' Van said doubtfully.

''I suppose. But I would rather not risk it, if you mind!'' Carl said, frustrated. As if things couldn't get any worse, Carl's stomach gave a large rumble. He was hungry.

''Was that your stomach..?'' Van said, a glimpse of fear striking his eyes. He honestly thought Carl would seek revenge on him by killing him and serving him with butter? No, that's not how Carl would do it. He didn't like butter that much.

''Yes, sadly it was. And there is only one way to feed a vampire.'' Carl sighed.

''So, you eat innocent people now?'' Van said darkly, not looking at Carl.

''I try not to, but it's the only way, isn't it?''

''You've really become a monster then, haven't you? I thought you would be the same old Carl on the inside, but it you are killing people now you have really become his mistress.''

''I am not his mistress. If you didn't notice, I am a man.''

''Come on, the way you suck up to him and try to make yourself look so innocent, it's sickening!''

''Excuse me? I really don't need this right now, okay? I'm still trying to figure out what to do.''

''Look, it's simple, just get him while he is sleeping.''

''It's not that easy!''

''Oh, so you have developed feelings for him then.''

''No! It's not that!''

''Then WHAT is it!'' Van roared. Carl was taken back.

''I don't know! He's the leading vampire for one thing, and he's more advanced at everything than I am! I can't even fly! I attempted, and ended up in pudding.''

''What..?''

''Oh, nothing. Forget that I said that.''

''Well, if you just TRY Carl, I'm sure you can do it. Really.''

''I somehow think it won't work..''

Carl turned away and thought deeply. He didn't want to admit it to Van or even himself but now he felt a lot closer to Dracula than before due to that story. If only he could remember the whole story, because it seemed Dracula wasn't telling him everything…

* * *

Dracula: (Covered in dust) Oh, so now you finally decide to update. 

Me: Yip.

Dracula: But you put your Edward Scissorhands story FIRST!

Me: Yip.

Dracula: WHAT THE CRAP! I AM MORE IMPORTANT! I HAVE BEEN STUCK HERE WITH TWO IDIOTS WHO STILL LAUGH AT THE WORD BREASTS!

Carl: (Sniggers) Breasts.

Me: You can't be serious. Honestly, you act like a spoilt child.

Dracula: I do not! (Sulks)

Please leave a review! Or it will be longer for me to update ¬.¬ I like knowing if people are loving the story or hating it.


End file.
